<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The String Between Us by possiblewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699753">The String Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblewitch/pseuds/possiblewitch'>possiblewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate universe - Mafia, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, I think?, Japanese Mafia, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Kunimi Akira, Mentioned Kyoutani Kentarou, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Responsibility, Work, but I swear it's not, feels like angst, kind of, tbh i don't actually know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblewitch/pseuds/possiblewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sunshine Cafe is a place that's always packed. The staff are always run off their feet, but manage to smile anyway. Kunimi Akira has developed a special kind of love for this place, and the talkative waiter that always seems to outshine everything else.</p><p>Even if they're worlds apart, he can pretend that they're close like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The String Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesca/gifts">chesca</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He checks his hair in the car's mirror, and after moving a few stray hairs, he strolls right into The Sunshine Café. The woman at the counter looks tired, but gives him a big smile anyway as he asks for his regular order.</p><p>And then Kunimi Akira takes his usual place on one of the outside tables, waiting.</p><p>It's not the kind of place you'd expect someone like <em>him</em> to eat. A little bit below his pay grade, The Sunshine Café is a family-run business in a corner of Tokyo. The shop is small, but it's almost always packed, leaving the three inside the store- the Hinata family- working themselves to death in order to cater to them all. He knows who they all are now.</p><p>Their mother, who always seems to be exhausted, working the cash register and taking orders. Natsu, the chef behind the food. And Shouyou, who does just a little bit of everything. He serves customers food, takes over at the counter when their mother seems like she needs a break. Making coffee, wiping down tables and windows, and somehow manages to do it all with a smile on his face.</p><p>Shouyou knows all of his regulars by name, and takes the time to talk to them when the shop isn't busy. Kunimi always does his best to catch the store when it's quiet, so he can ask a question and listen to the man ramble on and on in the warm sunlight. It reflects off his tanned skin and makes him look like the sun itself. He's <em>very</em> introverted- it's a wonder how he got this far in his job at all- but Shouyou is a chatterbox, so he fills in all the empty spaces with his voice instead.</p><p>"Why do you work so hard?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You. Here." Kunimi tries to gesture at him, and then the store around them. "Don't you ever think about taking a break?"</p><p>Shouyou's big grin settles into a much more quiet smile. He seems content. "I did. You're kinda new, so I guess you don't know, but I took a break for two years and ran off to Brazil. To play beach volleyball. It was the best thing I've ever done." He laughs a little, recalling memories from his past. "I totally sucked at it, but I'm not trying to be a pro or anything."</p><p>Maybe, in an alternate world, Hinata Shouyou had gone to Brazil to play volleyball and gotten really good at it. Maybe he had tried to be a pro and <em>succeeded</em>. With the amount of energy and strength he had, it was certainly possible. Would he have been on the same court as him? On the same team or as a rival? Would they be closer than they are right now? Two people who are worlds apart, and only joined by him visiting this café every few days?</p><p>Once again, Kunimi Akira has a string in his hands, too easy to snap and break.  </p><p>For years now, he's been in charge of so many different people, able to shape futures with a few simple words. Often, he never sees their faces- just their names on pieces of paper. For years, the decision has been simple. If it benefitted him, they'd be forgiven, or welcomed into his group of criminals. It's different with Shouyou- he can't suddenly disappear from his life. He doesn't <em>want</em> to.</p><p>But what kind of mafia boss goes to a low-end café that can barely make ends meet?</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>He's shaken out of his thoughts and looks up at his waiter's face, who is visibly concerned. He manages a small smile that he hopes is reassuring. "Sir is too formal. You can call me Akira."</p><p>Shouyou beams, and sets down his food on the table. "I'll be back with your iced coffee, Akira!"</p><p>The name sounds nice, coming from him, but Kunimi can't believe what he's just said. Not even Kindaichi had gotten past calling him Kunimi. Nobody other than his family calls him that. It's like he's taken Hinata's string and placed it in a glass case. The smart move would have been to never return after today, to cut ties with The Sunshine Café, and go back to high-class dining in restaurants with "$60-per-plate" costs. </p><p>Instead, however, he's taken a risk that's almost certain to hurt them both in the end. It's selfish. He's being selfish- and yet, Kunimi can't possibly fathom a reality where he has to leave him behind. </p><p>Shouyou returns with his drink.</p><p>"It's getting busy now, so I kind of have to leave you for a while, but I hope you enjoy your food! Natsu really is an amazing cook!"</p><p>And then he dashes back inside, probably holding 4 menus under his arm. Natsu, although he's never met her before, <em>is</em> an amazing cook. He's ready to get into his meal, enjoying the warm sun on his face and watching the cars go by- and then Kindaichi sits in the chair opposite him.</p><p>"So this is where you go for lunch."</p><p>"Sometimes, yeah."</p><p>Kunimi sighs, and sets down his drink. The Sunshine Café is one of the few places that he can get away from work, his best friend, and his right-hand man. Currently, all three were sitting across from him. Does this mean he has to find a new place to go? Will Shouyou come back out and call him Akira? Once again, he finds himself regretting his impulsivity. It's so uncharacteristic that it hurts.</p><p>"You have a meeting in less than half an hour."</p><p>"I wasn't planning on going."</p><p>You would think, that as the boss of the Japanese mafia, he'd be exempt from these kinds of meetings- or at least able to put them off by an hour or two. But Kindaichi isn't having it.</p><p>"It's <em>important</em>, Kunimi."</p><p>Kunimi watches a biker pull up next to the store. As he pulls off his helmet, there's a clear smirk on his face- but there's no hint as to <em>what</em> he's smirking at, exactly. The man gets off his bike with ease and strides into the store. There's not much to make of him, but the leather looks cheap. And he can spot a little rust on some of the bike's wheels. </p><p>"<em>Kunimi!" </em></p><p>"What?" He answers, annoyed. "You can't even put it off by an hour? What's so important about it that I have to be there? I'm trying to eat my lunch! And it was going to be great, until you arrived and totally ruined it."</p><p>Kindaichi raises his eyebrow and sighs, sitting back in his chair. "Fine. Shirabu's back."</p><p>"Are you sure? He has a few impersonators, you know."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure."</p><p>If he wasn't a master of keeping his emotions hidden, he might've started crying. Of course- it's impossible for him to be with someone like Shouyou. Shirabu is a dangerous political enemy- a hitman, almost. By the end of the year, he could be in jail. He could be <em>dead</em>. A civilian and a mafia boss do not fit well together. And the time he spends here is just an illusion to say otherwise.</p><p>"Fine. Just give me a moment."</p><p>━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━</p><p>A long time ago, when he was still climbing up the ranks, when the work seemed like something exciting rather than just another chore, he spent more time with Kindaichi than anyone else.</p><p>"You really need to go outside more."</p><p>"I do go outside. That's how I do my work."</p><p>He still likes Kindaichi. That seems like a fact that will never change. But now, in the present, it seems like responsibilities clouds all their friendly conversations. It's the one thing he regrets about standing on top of this pyramid- that the fates of everyone else ride on him, now. It seems like he never has any time for himself.</p><p>"No, I don't mean that. Like, go outside and <em>talk</em> to people. You become like the three people you spend the most time around, you know."</p><p>"What's your point?"</p><p>"You actually thought it was a good idea to talk to Oikawa. Why would you do that to yourself? Even Kyoutani is better than Oikawa."</p><p>Kunimi thought about that for a while. Going outside to talk to people wasn't high on his to-do list, and it still isn't. He's also not too great with directions, either. When Kindaichi forgot him, he'd ended up at the café, first asking for directions, then eating the food, and <em>then</em> he kept coming back. Because Shouyou lights up the whole room whenever he enters it.</p><p>And he talks. He talks until the sun goes down and the moon comes up, and isn't bothered by his own silence. He's better than an angel. Better than a God. He's not even sure if there's a word to show how incredible Shouyou is.</p><p>And there's no words to describe how angry he is when he spots the biker from before, harassing him.</p><p>"Look, sir- I have somewhere to be, very soon! I'm sorry that I can't stay longer, but-"</p><p>"Come on," the man pushes, reaching for his hand. Shouyou jerks it back, clearly uncomfortable. "I can take you there. I have a bike."</p><p>"I really don't think-"</p><p>"<em>He said no</em>."</p><p>He bangs his hand on the table and Kunimi can feel Kindaichi staring at him in shock. A month ago, he wouldn't have stuck up for a man who waits tables and picks up the slack for his fellow staff. He would have ruled it as a store problem. But thinking back on what Kindaichi said years ago has finally made him realise exactly who he got his impulsivity from.</p><p>"Akira!"</p><p>"<em>Akira?!"</em></p><p>The biker stands up. He's much taller, but it'll take a lot more than that to intimidate him. The gun in his coat is well-hidden, but of very easy access. Standing isn't going to make him back down from this. </p><p>"Hey, you don't want to mess with me. I have <em>friends</em>, you know."</p><p>"Friends? I'm surprised." Kunimi angles himself so that when he opens his coat, Shouyou can't see the gun, shining under the café lights. The man's eyes widen. "Now get out."</p><p>━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━</p><p>There's chatter down the halls, and in the rooms next to them, but when they enter the room and see his face, it dies. There's nothing but the clicking of pens, and the rustling of papers. Men in suits and ties look at each other nervously, and there's the slight smell of terror amongst the silence. Kunimi just wants it all to go away, suddenly feeling very drained. If they weren't having this meeting, maybe he could be sleeping instead of sitting in this uncomfortable chair.</p><p>Someone yells <em>You're going in there like that?!</em> and everyone's heads whip towards the door. It opens, and there stands a familiar man with bright orange hair and a smile to match. His tie is crooked and his suit crumpled, sporting about a million different creases. He comes in with nothing- not a briefcase, no papers- just a pen that's sticking out of his pocket. It looks cheap.</p><p>He doesn't match the image of the mafia at all, but he's here in a meeting meant for <em>very</em> prestigious members.</p><p>"I hired him a year ago," Kindaichi mutters. "Personally."</p><p>A small smile pulls at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>The meeting starts, and Kunimi is forced to sit through people explaining how Shirabu came back, why he's not dead, what he's after. They tell him of poorly-made plans to take him out (for good this time, apparently) and the next steps for the group to take. When the fifth person explains how buying a ton of guns will be a big benefit to them, he's sick of it.</p><p>"What if we just made friends with him?"</p><p>The silence returns, but only for a second. Then the businessmen change from terrified to scornful. They're safe now, because someone just suggested that they resolve their problems with Shirabu with <em>friendship</em>, like it's an episode from My Little Pony. Undaunted, Shouyou continues.</p><p>"I mean, if someone could be his friend- someone virtually unknown, of course- then couldn't they count as a source of information? Someone to go behind his back and tangle his plans and remove him in the process?"</p><p>The suit is crumpled. If Kunimi squints, then he can see crumbs in his hair. He looks too naïve to be here, the smile too innocent to fit in with them- but the glint in his eyes is far from anything like that. Being overly excited, being impulsive and talking far too much is a big part of his personality, but there's a snake wrapped around his body like a pet.</p><p>He likes it, sure. He's not afraid to admit that.</p><p>"Sure. Works for me."</p><p>It'll have to be Shouyou. He's able to make friends with anyone, and he's just the waiter to a quiet café, hidden away in Tokyo. It's not something Kunimi is excited about. But despite all that, he's happy. It'll be nice to see Shirabu fall, but it's even nicer to know that he's almost close enough to touch. He's ambitious, and sweet, and has a wildness about him that's a little intimidating.</p><p>After the meeting, he approaches him.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry about my suit, Kunimi, sir!"</p><p>As a civilian, he looks weak. There's nothing to protect him- no money, no powerful friends, not even a weapon to protect himself with. As the man standing before him, trying to brush himself off, he looks much more cunning- smart enough to outwit a fox, charming enough to convince a starving tiger to let him go. Kunimi's not sure <em>why</em> he joined, exactly. Was it to support his family? So he could take a holiday? Go back to Brazil?</p><p>But he's here now. And even though Kunimi's sure his face doesn't reflect it, he's happy.</p><p>
  <strong>"I thought I told you to call me Akira."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>